RGB
RGB is played on the RGB arena. It is a battle simulator based on the paper-rock-scissors principle. Red beats green, green beats blue and blue beats red. The game is divided into turns. For each turn, players will place a wool block and give it a value of either 5 or 10. This value represents the desired damage to deal and is called the bet. Once the players have picked their blocks and bets we confront their choices and the winner deals damages according to his bet. When it's a draw, the player with the biggest bet wins. Damage The total amount of damage dealt is calculated as such : (winning side bet X committed ships/regiments) + (losing side bet X committed ships/regiments) Ships and regiments are individually materialized onto the RGB area, each with their own statistics. For each turn the player can decide which ships/regiments he'll commit. Uncommited ships/regiments won't deal or take any damage. A heavy ship deal the double damage of the bet. The total damage is substracted equally from all commited ships/regiments. If a ship is sunk or a regiment destroyed, the extra damage are lost. The winning side will take damage as well in regard to the total damage dealt : 0% if outnumbering 2 to 1 or more ; 10% if both sides are more or less on par ; 20% if outnumbered 2 to 1 ; 30% if outnumbered 3 to 1 or more. Drawing deals each side the damage of their bet times committed ships/regiments. The side that lost the most loses the morale points. Morale Each player has 5 morale points. When you lose a turn you lose 1 morale point. When you win a turn you gain a morale point. Morale points go by pair on three different tiers. Tier 1 is green, tier 2 is yellow, tier 3 is red. You cannot gain anymore moral points in between tiers. That means if you're down to 3 morale points you won't be able to get back to 4. Tier red is called critical. If a player withdraws from battle before the end of the battle he'll be in orderly retreat. He can declare retreat after 2 turns. If its army morale is in tier 1 there will be no retreat turn. If it's on tier 2 there'll be only 1 retreat turn. If it's critical he'll suffer the 2 retreat turn. A broken army will seek refuge in the closest castle/city available. If there is none, it'll wander in the direction of her homeland until it reaches it. If the homeland is overseas or too far, it'll reach a shore and wait there. An army that made an orderly retreat won't be able to engage again in the same turn, and won't block the movements of the enemy for 1 turn. Example Wonkey has 2 heavy ships and 1 light ship, Scandale has 1 heavy ship and 3 light ships. Turn 1 : Wonkey commits 2 ships, 1 heavy and 1 light. He picks a green block and puts 5 bet value. Scandale commits 3 ships, 1 heavy and 2 light. He picks a red block and puts 6 bet. Scandale wins the turn (red beats green). So damages dealt go as this : Scandale's bet (6x2 (heavy) + 6(light) + 6-(light)) + wonkey's bet (5 + 5) = 34 damages total. Since wonkey committed 2 ships, the total damages are split bewteen 2 ships ( 17 damages each). So wonkey's heavy ship has 23 men left, and the light ship is almost dead with 2 men left. Wonkey also loses 1 morale point. And so on. Navies can try and flee. If its morale is in tier 1, one turn without damages will be played, if the fleeing navy wins, they flee, else the battle continues. If at tier 2, two turns will be required. At critical tier a navy cannot flee anymore. A fleeing navy will be free of her movements. A broken navy however will go as far as its closest harbour.